


Wait... That Was Meant for Eoin

by HeidiJames28



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Jos, Pining, Pining Joe, Pining Jos, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/pseuds/HeidiJames28
Summary: A little wrong number fic.Jos tries to text Eoin about his helpless crush on Joe but accidentally manages to text the man himself, what will Joe do when he finds out about Jos's crush?
Relationships: Eoin Morgan/Ben Stokes, Jos Buttler/Joe Root
Comments: 21
Kudos: 16





	Wait... That Was Meant for Eoin

**Author's Note:**

> After writing the first Jos/Joe fanfiction I have not been able to stop thinking about different ideas for more fics. This is one of my favourite ideas. I just love them. 
> 
> I also send messages to the wrong people all the time. 
> 
> By the way, I am British so there is a bit of swearing in this. Sorry. I use the c-word once and the f-word a few times. But, they're also British/Irish so it's fine.

Sweat dripped down Jos's back, his clothes sticking awkwardly to his skin. He was training - attempting to work on his keeping - but every time he went to focus on the balls all he saw was Joe standing in front of the wicket. Joe had asked if he could work on his batting whilst Jos trained and Jos had happily agreed (of course he had, he once tried to say no to Joe and it ended horrifically).

However, one thing Jos didn't think about was his inability to focus anytime the younger batsmen was around (no Eoin, he wasn't staring at Joe's arse, he just has things on his mind) so the training session wasn't going particularly well. 

Joe was fairing slightly better as he was facing away from the keeper, but, Jos's grunts as he jumped for the ball and his groans of disappointment when he dropped one was making it harder (in many ways). Both Joe and Jos had been late to training that day so they had offered to stay behind an hour to make up for it. For once, it wasn't Joe's fault they were late. Joe had woken up on time and when he went to Jos's to wake him up, he couldn't. Jos looked too cute and Joe spent twenty minutes watching him sleep (okay, so maybe it was Joe's fault but can you blame him). 

Ben had also stayed behind, wanting to work a little more on his bowling, knowing that Eoin wanted to utilise him more in the coming series in India. "Come on, Joe. One last ball and we can go home." Ben shouted before streaming in with a ball which swung and went straight into Jos's gloves. 

The group had spent the week training in Yorkshire (they tended to rotate around the country to be fair to everyone). Ben and Joe loved it because it meant that they could go back to their place after training and sleep in a proper bed. A few months before, Jos had bought a little fixer-upper apartment in Yorkshire as he tended to spend a lot of time in Yorkshire for training and matches (no Eoin, it isn't so he can he spend more time with Joe - he promises). 

Joe leant his bat against his inner thigh, pulling off his helmet, shoving his gloves inside and smiling at Ben as he jogged towards him. The batsman turned around in time to see Jos pull his sweaty top off, revealing the bulging muscles underneath. The wicket-keeper was covered in a sheen of sweat, making his skin glow and his back muscles strained as he stretched his aching body. Joe gulped, his jaw falling open as he stared at Jos's toned abdomen. 

Ben chuckled loudly, reaching a handout and pushing Joe's jaw closed, an irritating smirk spreading across his lips. "Oooo, look at those muscles." Ben raised his voice, taking on a high-pitch dreamy quality as he ran to Jos, tapping his abs. "And those arms, baby, who you trying to impress?" Jos blushed, glancing at Joe, who was still staring at the wicket-keeper, hunger in his eyes, which Jos somehow missed (Joe likes to think that Jos never noticed because he was good at hiding it, but, in reality, Jos is simply oblivious). 

"Don't let Eoin hear you talking like that Benjamin." Joe sent Ben an impressive stare, one that could rival all others (except Jimmy's) as he spoke. His face quickly morphed to his sunshine smile as a groundsman ran past them to remove the stumps and cover the wicket. "That is one fiery ginger Irish-man you don't want on your bad side." 

"Hey, I'm allowed to appreciate fine art when I see it, Joey, ain't no laws against that." Ben knew he was skating a fine line by irritating Joe but it was so fun to watch him get annoyed, his nose would scrunch up and his smile would drop. Most people would agree that Joe looked more adorable than intimidating, even when he was trying. "Also, Eoin also appreciates our wicket-keeper's assets, so I'm fine." 

Jos laughed loudly at Ben's lewd smirk, bending over to pick up his bag and motioning towards the dressing room. "Let's go, I want to go home and shower, it's a hot day and I am sweaty." Joe's mind filled with beautiful images at the thought of Jos, hot and naked in the shower. He stood thinking about it for so long he didn't even realise the other cricketers had begun walking away until Ben turned around and shouted his name, startling him out of his daydreams. 

*****

Ben and Joe were sitting in the car. Ben had offered to drive as Joe had driven them in and he'd looked exhausted as they left training. He'd made the right call as Joe's head rested against the window, his eyes drooping closed whilst the pair were stuck in traffic. 

"So," Ben hummed, his voice soothing, trying not to disturb Joe too much. Ben knew that when Joe was particularly sleepy getting the truth out of him was easier than ever and he had some questions he wanted to ask. "Are we going to address the elephant in the room?"

"Hmm," Joe responded sleepily, pulling his head up to stare at Ben before it bobbed slightly as his eyes drooped again. "What are you on about, Bennie?" 

"Maybe a certain someone's, not naming any names, of course, exceedingly obvious crush on a certain Jos Buttler," Ben responded, chuckling when Joe's head snapped up, glaring at Ben before his eyes drooped closed again."Joey, not only is it the most obvious thing in the world; I am your best friend and I have lived with you for almost seven years. You cannot hide anything from me. Remember the vase." 

Joe blushed heavily, his cheeks pinking as he glanced at the seat awkwardly. "I'm not that bad, am I?" Joe's tiredness meant that a lot of his insecurities were closer to the surface and harder to ignore. 

Ben softened at the shy look that had overtaken Joe's expression. "To Jos, no, because, that boy is almost as oblivious as you are. To everyone else, yes, you are extremely obvious. The whole team knows that you love him." 

"No one said anything about loving him," Joe retorted, burying his face in his hands to hide the raging blush that was taking over his cheeks. 

"I see you're not denying that you do have a crush on him though." Ben chuckled when Joe slapped him harshly with one hand, rubbing his shoulder when Joe pulled away. He stared at Joe, who had gone back to trying to hide from Ben's inquisitive eyes. 

"Eyes on the road, Stokes. Don't get me killed, do that in your own time." Joe shouted after looking up and seeing Ben staring intently at him. "I don't love him." Joe's voice was petulant, his lower lip sticking out in a pout. 

"Joseph Edward Root, do not bother lying to me." Ben sent Joe a no-nonsense look. "You've been in love with the boy for years. Probably since you first saw him." 

"Fine if you're so sure that I'm in love with, prove it." Joe had no idea what he was unleashing on himself. 

"You wanna go there." Ben waited for Joe to nod before he continued. "Jos Buttler's fingerprint unlocks your phone and you have no problem allowing him to have your phone at any moment."

Joe sent him a confused look. "I'd let anyone on my phone." 

"I once picked up your phone by accident and you woke up from a nap on the sofa, slapped it out of my hand and walked away. The other week Mark asked if he could look something up on your phone because his was dead and you stopped batting so that you could google it instead. After the world cup, Eoin wanted to find that picture of you and him and you informed him your phone was out of battery but you'd find it for him later. Five minutes later you started playing fucking candy crush." 

Joe opened his mouth to defend himself but Ben interrupted him before he could speak. "Even if you could defend all that, I'm not finished. Said phone's lock screen happens to be a picture of the two of you practically cuddling on the floor during training. You have an entire folder dedicated to photos of you and Jos. Which, I have seen, has more photos than I have with my entire family, including Eoin." 

"There's only like fifty." 

"Try five-hundred."

"It's not five-hundred." 

"Fine, get your phone out and prove it." Joe blushed, sinking in his seat but not moving to get his phone out. "Point proven. Adding to this, no-one, not even I can calm you down from a panic attack as quickly as he can." 

"He just understands me. He's a good person." 

"The first person you told when you got the captaincy wasn't your parents or Billy, it was Jos. Every test match we win, you want to celebrate with Jos. Every test match we lose, you want comfort from Jos. He has his own house in Yorkshire, yet this week he has spent three out of the four possible nights in your bed. Not on our sofa or in the spare room, in your bed." 

"Fine, you might be right." Joe conceded, his usual sunshine smile spreading across his lips as he thought about all the happy memories he had with Jos but it soon slipped. "I love the boy more than life itself, but, I can't do anything about it."

"Why not? Just walk up to him, smack one on him and tell him you love him." 

"I can't." Joe was suddenly stressed, his eyes welling up. "He doesn't feel the same and it would ruin our friendship. I can't lose him."

"What the fuck are you on about?" Ben was so done with idiotic pretty batsman being oblivious twats (he didn't care what Eoin promised him, he was not doing this again). "That boy looks at you like you hung the stars. If you asked him to, I genuinely, believe that boy would do anything, he is physically incapable of saying no to you. It's disgusting." 

"Ben, can we not? I can't risk losing him, I just can't. I don't think I could cope without him." Ben was stunned, he knew Joe loved Jos but he never realised how much. While Ben was thinking of a response, Joe pulled out his headphones and shoved them in his ears. 

Joe rested his head against the window, pulling up his shared playlist with Jos. He normally only listened to this when he was alone but he wanted some comfort. The slow chords of 'Say You Won't Let Go' started and a single tear escaped the water collecting on his lashline.

* * * * *

Ben pulled up to the house, parking the car and pulling the key out. He looked over at Joe who was now curled into a ball, asleep, with his head leant back against the seat. Ben had heard some suspicious sniffling coming from the batsman but he didn't want to draw any attention to it so he ignored it, allowing him to cry in peace. 

Ben opened his door, moving to the passenger side and quietly opening Joe's door. He carefully removed the seatbelt before pulling Joe into arms and carrying him into the house. He knew that Joe hadn't slept well the night before as Jos had stayed at his flat and Joe never slept well without him. 

He struggled slightly when he made it to the door, slipping his hand into his pocket to grab his keys and unlocking the door. Joe shifted slightly before burying his head into Ben's shoulder and falling still again. 

Joe was carried into his bedroom where Ben pulled back the duvet and gently laid him on the bed, before tucking him in. Joe smiled slightly in his sleep before cuddling a pillow. Ben imagined he was probably dreaming about cuddling Jos, but, would definitely deny it if he asked. 

Ben slipped out of the room, heading to his bedroom to get ready for his date. Him and Eoin hadn't spent proper time alone in a couple of weeks and he was looking forward to seeing his boyfriend without nosy roommates getting involved. 

* * * * *

Jos arrived home just after six. He ended up being dragged into meetings by the ECB and didn't leave the ground until almost two hours after the boys.

"I'm back," Jos shouted as he walked through the door. Eoin had been staying with him whilst the team was in Yorkshire. The flat was fairly quiet and Jos walked into the living room confused. Normally, Eoin would watch trashy T.V. shows after work but the room was empty. He popped his head into the spare room but Eoin wasn't there either. Jos pulled his phone out, bringing up Eoin's contact and quickly calling him. 

_What do you want, Buttler?_

_Is that any way to talk to your favourite wicket-keeper?_

_You're my only wicket-keeper. Jonny belongs to Joe. Unfortunately, you belong to me._

Jos could practically picture Eoin rolling his eyes. If anyone heard the way the pair spoke to each other, they'd think they hated each other but they were actually really good friends. Jos might go as far to say that Eoin and Jimmy were his best-friends (other than Joe of course, but, he was much more important than just his best friend). 

_Anyway, where are you? I thought you were going home after training._

_I'm on a date with Ben, I told you this morning._

_Shit sorry, forgot. Why'd you pick-up if you're on a date?_

_He's parking the car, I'm waiting for him. He did mention that a certain wicket-keeper was checking out a certain batsman today._

_I wasn't doing anything._

_Bullshit. His exact phrase was 'I thought they were gonna start fucking on the pitch if I didn't distract them'._

_Fine. It's not my fault anyway._

_How is it not your fault you were eye-fucking on the pitch?_

_He looked cute._

_He always looks cute._

_You're not wrong there._

_Have you thought about telling him?_

_Eoin, we've had this conversation. I can't do that._

_Gotta go, Ben's back._

Jos shook his head, laughing at Eoin's bluntness as the line dropped immediately after Eoin's goodbye. His phone pinged seconds later, signalling a text from Eoin. 

**18:19 Paddy**

_Conversations not over. You should tell him._

**18:20 Joshua**

_How am I meant to do that then?_

**18:22 Paddy**

_Just tell him you like him._

**18:20 Joshua**

_That wouldn't accurately describe how much I care about him._

**18:22 Paddy**

_Fine, what do you like about him?_

Jos paused, putting his phone down and opening the fridge to grab a drink. He thought about everything he liked about Joe and a smile spread across his lips. He picked his phone up and sent multiple messages, explaining all the little things he loved and appreciated about Joe. 

Fifteen minutes later Jos's phone began ringing. He had been waiting for Eoin to respond with some advice but it seemed he had grown too distracted by Ben (they were probably making out against a wall), so Jos was rightfully puzzled when he saw "Paddy" show up on his screen. 

_Thought you were on a date, Eoin._

_I am but then some cunt decided he didn't need to respond to my message. How am I supposed to help you if you're ignoring me? I'm not gonna force you to tell him but the least you could do is respond to me._

_What are you on about? I responded._

_No, you didn't._

_Yes, I did._

_No._

_I went into loads of detail._

_Jos. I have no messages from you._

_Hold on._

Jos lowered his phone, keeping the call active but opening his messages. He glanced at his two most recent text threads with horror growing in his stomach. 

_Eoin. We have a problem._

_What the hell have you done now?_

_I sent them to Joe._

_Sent what?_

_All the messages about how much I love Joe. I sent them to Joe._

_Well, that's one way to tell him._

_It was obviously a fucking accident._

_Yeah but there's nothing you can really do now. Is there?_

_You are so unhelpful sometimes, Eoin Morgan._

_You're welcome, boo._

_Give me some actual advice._

_Ben says wait for Joe to respond and take it from there. Gotta go, the film's starting._

_I hate you._

Jos slumped onto the sofa. His phone in his hand as he stared at the screen. His stomach was turning as he typed out a new message to Joe, his hands shaking. 

* * * * *

Joe woke to his phone pinging loudly. He turned over, grabbing his phone and groaning in annoyance. 

**17:49 Kiwi**

_Didn't wanna wake you. Gone out with Eoin. There's pizza in the fridge for when you wake up._

**18:40 Yorkie**

_Just woken up. You coming home tonight or staying with Eoin?_

**18:40 Kiwi**

_Don't know yet, will tell you later. Did you have a good nap?_

**18:41 Yorkie**

_Yeah was good, am still shattered though so I'm gonna eat and go back to sleep._

**18:41 Kiwi**

_Okay, don't forget to set the alarm if you do end up going to sleep._

**18:41 Yorkie**

_Okay, dad. I will._

**18:42** **Kiwi**

_Such a child._

**18:42 Yorkie**

_You love me._

**18:42 Kiwi**

_Yeah, whatever. Don't forget to eat._

Even though Joe was older, Ben always treated him like an actual child. Joe would never say this to Ben's face but he was touched that Ben cared about him. Joe stumbled into the kitchen, grabbing the pizza and putting it in the microwave to warm up. Joe clicked on his chat with Jos, growing concerned when he saw he had several texts from him.

**18:22 Angel**

_I love everything about him. I love his sunshine smile and his eyes. I love his personality. His sense of humour. Everything he does makes the world a better place._

**18:26 Angel**

_I love when he's shy and refuses to look me in the eyes and his cheeks turn pink and he goes all bashful. I love the twinkle in his eyes when he hits a century. I love how he treats the team. I love that he still gets twitchy when the boys call him skip. I love him when he steals my coffee and then complains it's too bitter. I love him when he's sweaty and disgusting after being in the middle all day._

**18:27 Angel**

_I've loved him since we first met. I fall more in love with him every day._

**18:28 Angel**

_I just love him. There aren't enough hours in the day to do justice to how much I love him._

Joe's eyes were watering, tears streaming down in his cheeks. Originally, he thought Jos was talking about someone else and his heart broke but by the end, he couldn't deny that it was obviously about him. His chest was full of warmth and a large smile was stretched across his lips. He went to call Jos to return the favour when another text came in. 

**18:45 Angel**

_Shit_

**18:45 Angel**

_Sunshine, they weren't meant for you. Just ignore them._

Joe laughed, even when Jos was stressed and probably panicking he still called him sunshine. He went to call him when his phone died. "No, no, no, no," Joe muttered under his breath, rushing around the room looking for a charger. His search came up empty and instead of going into Ben's room and using his charger, he left the flat, barely remembering to lock the door behind him (Ben would be so disappointed).

There was no way that Joe could let Jos believe that he wasn't responding. Joe was also aching for a hug, he hadn't seen Jos in hours and he hadn't been able to have a proper hug before he left. Joe got in his car and began driving to Jos's flat, his heart happier than it had been in a very long time. 

* * * * *

Joe parked outside Jos's apartment building, his heart pounding in his chest. Even with the texts, Joe couldn't imagine that he was lucky enough to have Jos love him. He walked up to the building, clenching his sweaty palms before buzzing for Jos's apartment. 

_Hello?_

Jos's voice was tinny but Joe could hear the anxiety and sadness in his tone. He hated that he made his angel sound like this simply because he forgot to charge his phone. 

_Jos. I got your texts._

_Joe._

_Can you let me in?_

_Oh yeah sure, just come on up._

* * * * *

Jos was standing by the front door waiting for Joe to knock. Jos's heart had been pounding since he realised what he'd done. Tears had built in his eyes after Joe read the messages but didn't respond. He thought he'd ruined the best-friendship he'd ever had, but, hearing Joe's voice over the intercom made everything a little bit more okay. Even with the robotic nature of the intercom, Jos could tell Joe had his sunshine smile out and he knew that no matter what happened they would always be friends. 

A knock sounded on the door and Jos flung the door open, revealing Joe, still in his training shorts, one of Jos's hoodies and his hair mussed from sleep. He looked a mess but Jos thought he had never looked more beautiful.

Jos went to speak, an embarrassed smile on his lips but he was cut off by Joe. Joe lept forwards, wrapping his arms around Jos's shoulders and crashing his lips onto the keeper's. Jos caught him perfectly, holding tightly onto Joe's hips. He pulled him forwards and Joe kicked the door closed behind him before he was slammed against the frame. 

The pair kissed passionately and heavily. Jos's hands slid to Joe's arse and squeezed tightly, lifting the younger boy off his feet until Joe's legs wrapped around his waist. He was carried over to the sofa and thrown down. He went to speak but Jos kissed him again, pressing him into the sofa and grinding harshly. 

Jos began trailing kisses down Joe's neck, nipping against the tendon where his shoulder and neck meet. Joe whimpered loudly, bucking his hips up and digging his nails into Jos's skin. Jos groaned, biting down harshly. 

Jos's hands slipped under Joe's shirt, pulling away from his neck to yank the offensive jumper off, revealing more of his skin. He pulled off his own shirt off and picked Joe up from the sofa and carried him through to his bedroom. 

"We should probably talk," Joe muttered, sucking a deep bruise into Jos's collarbone while clinging to his biceps and marvelling as the muscles jumped and tensed to keep Joe up. 

* * * * *

An hour later and Joe was curled up against Jos, both naked and sweaty. His breathing was erratic and his chest was heaving as he tried to gulp down air. "I love you too, by the way," Joe muttered into Jos's skin, pressing kisses again Jos's muscled chest. 

"I got that, baby." Jos wrapped his arm around Joe's back, pressing a kiss onto Joe's head. Joe smiled brightly, kissing him on the lips before settling back onto his chest. "What's the smile for, sunshine?" 

"I'm just happy, you know." Joe kissed his nipple lightly, making him giggle. "You should probably text Ben and tell him to take Eoin back to ours. My phone is out of battery and at home." Jos laughed, pulling out his phone. Joe always forgot to charge his phone and then always got annoyed when it ran out. 

**20:32 Joshua**

_Joe came round. Go back with Ben._

"So polite and detailed," Joe teased, laughing as he read the text. "At least say please."

**20:32 Joshua**

_Joe says please._

Jos dropped his phone on the floor next to the bed as Joe began kissing down his chest, nipping at his stomach and hip bones as he went. Jos threaded his hand in Joe's hair, using it to guide him gently but firmly to where he wanted him. 


End file.
